


Hoenn Around

by psychicfiredemoness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Sexting, Slight Cum Play, Soft Rock/Heavy Metal Shipping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicfiredemoness/pseuds/psychicfiredemoness
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots featuring Steven Stone and Piers.This started as part of the Kinktober challenge but keeping it to a single month didn't seem plausible. Additional tags will be put up as content is posted.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Hand Job

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is just my life now. It's short and erotica is not my strong suit but I hope you enjoy.

The television buzzed quietly across the room, Piers only half-listening to the documentary that Steven had put on. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested, but the twelve-hour flight that he had barely survived the night before left him wanting to do little more than to spend his first day in Hoenn lazily dozing around his boyfriend’s house. He would have been asleep by now, happily propped against Steven’s chest, if not for the soft way his host was kneading his hip. After more than a month apart the benign touch was sending the primal part of his brain into overdrive; unfortunately, his body was in agreement and reacting in spades.

Piers shifted against Steven’s chest and prayed the erection starting to press against the tight fabric of his jeans wasn’t as noticeable as he feared. It was probably fine; the narrator of the documentary was blathering on about some fossil bed in Kanto, surely that would keep all of Steven’s attention. He all but froze when warm lips pressed against his cheek.

“Are you alright?” Steven asked with another affectionate squeeze to his hip. “Do you need to stretch?”

He leaned back again, Steven’s heartbeat calm and slow as it thrummed against his spine. They were both adults and it wasn’t like they hadn’t fooled around before. There was no reason to be so embarrassed, he reasoned. Even if he was starting to feel like a horny teen.

“Nah,” Piers replied. “Just getting’ comfortable.” He relaxed and felt something pressing against his backside. Well shit.

The grin that pulled at his lips was downright malicious.

“You got somethin’ for me?” Piers asked and rolled his ass against Steven’s crotch. The low groan he received was music to his ears.

Steven replied with a small laugh, embarrassment clear in the sound. “I might?” Came his attempt at flirting. He was sweet, almost too much so, and utterly sincere in everything he did and said. It made bedroom play interesting for certain, and Piers was more than happy to help him out in that department.

“Not sure?” Piers further teased and reached down for Steven’s hand, guiding it up and over his hip to rest against his fly. “I got somethin’ for you.” He rolled his erection into Steven’s palm, making sure to grind back against him for good measure.

Teeth found his shoulder, muffling the Champion’s groan as he pressed his cock against Piers’ backside.

“Is it okay?” Steven’s voice quivered with need. It was such a powerful thing, to know he could reduce the man to such a state with nothing more than a little foreplay.

But Piers couldn’t help but scoff at the question, his frustration mounting as his jeans only tightened more. “You really askin’ me that?”

Since his point wasn’t painfully clear, Piers’ grip on Steven’s hand tightened and he used it to rub his bulge further. He was half-convinced that he would have to get himself off this way when Steven cupped him between the legs. About fucking time.

Piers leaned his head back on Steven’s shoulder, kisses instantly peppering his jaw as the hand between his legs swept down his length. He bucked at the touch, couldn’t help it as Steven’s other hand snaked around his waist, popped the button on his jeans and unzipped him. He shimmied out of his pants just enough for his cock to spring free, more than eager for the fingers that wrapped around him.

When Piers tried to buck again, Steven’s arm slid around him, effortlessly pinning him against his body. It was easy to forget how strong he was; the man’s grip was like iron, a fierce contrast to the featherlike strokes assaulting him.

“Steven…” Piers groaned digging his heels into the couch, trying to find even the smallest bit of leverage so he could fight back.

“Hm?” Steven innocently hummed into his ear, as if his thumb wasn’t rolling slow circles over Piers’ weeping head.

His reply was garbled, lost in a mess of obscenities and harsh moans when Steven began to pump him, a cruel alternation of speeds that left him panting. Desperate for relief he clawed at the arm holding him hostage, digging his nails in too hard when he felt the roll of Steven’s hips on his backside. He was close, so close, and damn near tempted to beg his lover just to finish him. Fighting against his pride he turned to Steven, hoping the want in his eyes would be enough to spur the man on.

Steven’s mouth crashed onto his with a fervent need, sloppy and with more teeth than he was accustomed to. Piers slipped his tongue in when he had the chance, not about to let Steven have all the control. He shuddered and nearly choked when Steven’s hand quickened on him, pumping the shaft and roughly rolling his palm against Piers’ swollen head.

His legs shook, muscles seizing with his release even as Steven held him still. He buried his face at the crook of his lover’s neck to catch his breath. To his embarrassment Steven’s hand didn’t stop. Heat rose in his face as he felt Steven slicking his sensitive cock with the semen that had dribbled down it; he hadn’t expected the man to be so nasty, but he wasn’t complaining as he readied himself for round two.


	2. Sending Nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's in a meeting. Piers makes it more interesting.

Last minute meetings were unusual for the League, and normally they didn’t infuriate him like this one. Any other time Steven would have been happy to sit and listen to whatever changes the coming year would bring. Any other time his boyfriend wasn’t visiting. Now he sat jiggling his leg and waiting for the presentation on Gym renovations to finish. The moment the meeting wrapped up he was going to convince Skarmory that his body would be able to withstand Mach force speeds in order to get home all the sooner.

The meeting must have been halfway through when his phone buzzed quietly from his pocket. He pulled it out and rested it on his thigh, risking a peek.

_ Miss you. _

A smile pulled at his mouth even as guilt swam in his belly. Wallace had started arguing with the League representatives about the changes they would implement in his Gym when Steven looked back up. He wouldn’t miss anything if he just sent a quick reply.

_ I miss you too. I should be home before too long. _

He returned his focus to the meeting letting his phone rest against his lap just in case. A few minutes ticked by and he felt the phone go off again.

_ Thinking about you. _

Piers had attached a photo of himself winking and blowing a kiss to the camera; he was so unbelievably cute that Steven could barely stand it. He had to lean over the table, propped up by his elbow to cover the smile growing on his face. Sidney shot him a curious look at the sudden movement. Right, he had to behave himself for another half hour at least. He composed himself and straightened in his seat.

Another couple of minutes ticked by and his phone buzzed again. It ate at his conscience that Piers had braved the long flight to Hoenn only to be dumped at Steven’s house while he was in this damned meeting. That guilt had him opening his phone again.

_ How soon til you’re home sweet pea? _

Piers had attached another picture. He was laying back in bed, shirtless and giving the camera a come-hither look. Steven swallowed hard and didn’t respond. How much longer was this meeting?

Steven almost jumped when his phone went off again. Maybe he had. Sidney gave him a worried look from the seat over. Steven smiled in an attempt to sooth the man’s suspicions, feeling the heat rising in his face. When his colleague looked away Steven was opening the new text.

He wasn’t sure what he was hoping for this time, for Piers to behave himself or to keep up this game. The newest image made him weak; he bit his tongue to stop from reacting.

_ Got something here for you. _

Piers was putting the Rotom phone Steven had given him for his birthday to good use. He was sprawled across the sheets in just his striped bikini briefs. One hand propped him up while the other stroked the erection that was just starting to peek out from over the hem of his underwear.

“Champion Stone, is everything alright?”

Fuck. He hadn’t realized he had made any noise until every eye in the room was on him. Any other time he could deal with the attention, but right now it felt like all of them knew the exact reason for his lapse in decorum.

“F-fine,” Steven managed aware of the heightened pitch of his voice. “Please continue.”

Mercifully, the speakers were wrapping things up and everyone returned their attention. He couldn’t help but notice the sly look Wallace was giving him. When his phone buzzed again, he ignored it, just as he tried to ignore the growing tightness of his trousers.

The meeting broke a few minutes later. Steven rose from his seat and tugged his coat down to hide any embarrassment that might be trying to poke its way out. Piers had texted him at least twice more and he was eager (and slightly terrified) to see just what the man had sent. He excused himself from the room and briskly made his way outside. Glancing around like a nervous schoolboy and finding no one, he turned to his phone.

The first text was another illicit image that set his flesh on fire.

_ Better come and get it. _

Piers had freed himself from the confines of his underwear and teased his dripping head with a finger, his tongue sticking out playfully as he sent Steven another flirty wink. The next text was even worse.

_ Not gonna make me finish by myself are you? _

Piers stroked at his length, already red with abuse, his legs spread like an offering to his lover. His lips were parted in what must have been a moan, an unmistakable glaze of lust reflected in his pale eyes. God, he needed to get home.

Steven hurried away from the building as he scrolled to the final text. It was a video. He clicked on it, not foolish enough to think it was something innocent, but he could pretend he was. He bit down on his lip as his name echoed from his phone, Piers’ husky voice going straight to his cock. His lover pumped himself with vigorous need, Steven’s name falling from his lips in a chant. The mantra was broken with a heady moan, hips arching off the bed with the force of his orgasm as his milky seed spurted over his stomach and hand.

“Come home already,” Piers ordered through heavy breaths as the video ended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piers is made of sin. XD  
> I've got a few things in the works for the next installations but it anyone has suggestions please let me know. :3


End file.
